Red Guy
The Red Guy (also known as The Devil, The Red Devil, real name: Allen or simply Red) is a sometimes villainous or mischievous character who acts as both Cow and Chicken, and I.R. Baboon's incompetent arch-nemesis throughout the series. He is voiced by Charlie Adler impersonating Max Schreck. He is usually seen naked and was originally portrayed as the Devil in the pilot episode where he attempted to tempt Chicken into smoking and lure him down to Hell. In later episodes, he seems to be portrayed as merely a red-colored weirdo who spends his time trying to either scam, torment, physically harm, or outright kill Cow and Chicken. Later in the series, despite the long history of animosity between them, Cow, Chicken, and the Red Guy are portrayed as friends or at least on neutral terms in some episodes. He displays odd mannerisms (such as rolling around on the floor or walking on his buttocks to get around) and uses very exaggerated tones in his speech. He is apt to extreme mood swings, often going from smooth and witty to loud and ranting in an instant. He often disguises himself as an authority figure (principals, kings, queens, lunch ladies, police officers and other things.) and wears disguises such as small shirts, wigs and short skirts. In some episodes, multiple and seemingly distinct Red Guys are present, usually working together, which raises the question of whether or not the Red Guy in each episode is a different one each time. Catch phrases. include: "Hello, it's me, the Red Guy", "I'm going to be rich", "Fetching!", "Why the long face? if Cow is crying" "Sue me," "Ooh," "You know", "Can you be helped?" when disguised as a store clerk, and "Is that a crime?" Like the other characters in the show, Red will refer to everyone else as "ladies," "girls," "gals," or "men." A running gag throughout the series deals with the fact that The Red Guy does not wear pants (or underwear), and seems to take pride in his buttocks and his nudity similar to a nudist. In fact, he often goes to extreme lengths to stay nude. Some rare exceptions occurred in “Intelegent Life?” when after establishing world peace Red asks to keep the jeans he has acquired. Upon wearing them he exclaims, “Look at what I have been missing all these years!”. Another exception was in Black Sheep when Cow and Chicken's cousin, Black Sheep feels pity for him because he knows that his grumpiness is because he's cold. Once he put on the woolen pants he made for him, Red immediately felt warm and showed off his new pants to his fellow officers. A lot of The Red Guy's explanations for why he pulled a certain scam involve something bad that happened to him when he was 9 years old. The Red Guy also appeared semi-regularly in I Am Weasel. He is the main antagonist of Supercow and I Am Weasel. He is the main antagonist in It's a Cow and Chicken Christmas. Aliases See main article; List of Red Guy aliases The Red Guy often introduces himself with fake names emphasizing his lack of pants to continue tormenting Cow and Chicken. Some of them include: Dr. Laxslax: (The Cow With Four Eyes and Who's Afraid of the Dark?) Ben Panced: (Penalty Wheel, a pun for Been Pantsed) Mrs. Barederrière: The lunch lady at Cow and Chicken's school. She has a strange love for serving ketchup based lunches at school. Officer Pantsoffski: An orthodontic policeman who appeared in Orthodontic Police that pulled Mom and Dad's car over. Pantsoffski made everyone, including Cow and Chicken get permanent, yet extreme braces. His reign of terror ended when Supercow arrived to save the day and made him endure what it's like to have permanent braces in his mouth. After removing the braces off everyone, Pantsoffski demanded Cow and Chicken to uphold their end of their bargain and remove his braces. Chicken tells him that they would, but they had already sold him as a sattelite tracking dish. Pantsoffski was last seen trying to avoid sattelites crashing on him and his motorcycle, while screaming "Is there a real orthodontist in the house?". Officer O'Fannahey: A cop who appeared in Black Sheep. When Supercow was ready to beat him up, Black Sheep stops her by telling her that his grumpiness is because he's cold. He quickly shears his own black wool and used hairpins to stich O'Fannahey a pair of woolen pants. He immediately felt warm in the woolen pants. Officer Hiney, the Fraudulent Mall Cop: A fake security guard who appeared in Mall Cop. He wrongfully goes after Cow for supposively shoplifting, when in reality she had already paid for Mom's things. She is cleared of the shoplifting charges when she passed through the security detector, but Hiney wasn't impressed. When he tries to pass through the security detector, it beeps red and the real mall cops busts him for trying to steal their cart. They immediately have him arrested and Chicken taunts Hiney by saying lock him up and throw away the key. Hiney was last seen begging the mall cops to let him join them, but is silenced. Principal Hiney: The principal of Cow and Chicken's school. He used the security blanket which is revealed to be Supercow's powers and kidnapped Cow, Flem and Earl. Chicken was able to save their lives as a superhero of his own. Major Wedgie: An Army Superior responsible for his troops. Well noted for his name is a pair of pants that rode up his butt cheeks giving him both a wedgie and an irritable attitude. Hiney Beau: An owner of the dry cleaners that was being used as a front in an attempt to find out who Supercow is. Hiney would eventually succeed in figuring out her real identity being Cow and takes her hostage. However, Chicken arrives to save her. The other superheroes arrives to beat up Hiney for their missing costumes. Lance Sackless: An Host Show of the show called Canada's Funniest Home Vidiots!. Dead Ghost: A superhero ghost (spoof Space Ghost) of show called Dead Ghost: Coast to Coast. Appearance The Red Guy is a red naked creature of an unknown species resembling a demon, and in the pilot "No Smoking" episode he was shown as Satan. In later cartoons, he is no longer shown as that character, but instead as a being who is known for masquerading as different people with different occupations in order to harm, torture or scam Cow and Chicken for reasons never established in the series. Often, these characters are given pun names related to the Red Guy's bare buttocks and lack of pants, and sometimes he has been known to disguise himself as more than one character in the same episode in order to continue bothering Cow and Chicken, and sometimes I.R. Baboon and Weasel (Red Guy Also Appeared In I Am Weasel). Quotes *Buffalo Galls: You know, there's a moral to this story...BUT ITS A SECRET!(Walks away on his butt, laughing) *I Scream, Man: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! I don't have any ice cream! Not one, so! EVER! (Hangs near the side of the cop, then switches to a calm, quiet voice) I don't even like ice cream, (starts screaming again) OR KIDS! It says "Eye Screem" on my truck, not "Ice Cream"! Get it? 'cause I SCREAM!!! Look at me. (screams while spinning in circles) SCREAMING IS MY HOBBYYYYYY!!!!!! *Comet!: (Sees a golf ball through the telescope, hung onto a string by Chicken) Kinda looked like a comet. Heh heh heh...(Panics) COMET! Its gonna smash our butts! I...I take that back, its going away. Danger's over(sighs in relief). ITS COMING AGAIN! No, its going away again. ITS COMING AGAIN! Its going. COMING! Going. COMING! (The so called "comet" starts going in random directions) COMING! (annoyed tone) Make up your mind, comet! (The "Comet starts heading towards the telescope for the last time) Oh grandma...(jumps onto the rafter) WE'RE ALL DEAD MEAT! *Goin My Way (reading from a cookbook): And then, the Three Little Bacon Steaks were put in the oven and baked at 350, smothered in chocolate! The end. *Lost at Sea: Of course Flem's dad couldn't explain what had happened, because HE'S AN IDIOT! Oh just look at those shorts. *Who Is Supercow? (Holding up a costume):Corn Cobb Man?! There's a lot of sick people in this town! *Duck Duck Chicken (After Mom & Dad ask why he got milk samples): Well, I'm thirsty & you're daughter's a cow. DO THE MATH! Trivia *Because he was portrayed as the Devil in No Smoking and because of his physical appearance Red Guy was considered by the audience a demon although he was portrayed as a demon only in No Smoking. *In one episode when the Red Guy was placed in prison he met the warden who turn out to be another Red Guy leading to the possibility of this as a gag or there being more than one red guy which could explain all his appearances. *His voice is an impression of Max Schreck. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Males Category:Psychopaths Category:Semi-protected Pages Category:Geniuses Category:Royalty Category:Cow and Chicken Characters Category:I Am Weasel Characters